A Moody Adventure
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: The Yoshis gain mystical powers form a strange machine to turn their core emotions into powers! But, soon enough, Bowser and the Koopalings invade the island and capture the Yoshis. With new found powers and a helpful guide, will Yoshi's Island return to normal, for once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

A Moody Adventure

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, yay! Anyways, the humor and style may be cheap, with a short chapter, but this is all I got, soooooo…may the story …begin!**

**Disclaimer: Yoshis and White Shy Guy belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Revenge

It was a nice and sunny day in Yoshi's Island. Joy and Calm were happy that their Super Happy Tree was back after retrieving it from Bowser's clutches. In fact, it has been so long that it is hard to remember! White Shy Guy was a big help rescuing poor, captivated Yoshis from the castle.

"I'm so glad that we never have to face Bowser again!" exclaimed Joy.

"You said it!" agreed Calm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rage and Gloom were looking for White Shy Guy, who was trying to tell them the big news that only he found out. Everyone needed to know until further notice.

"WHERE IS THAT BUMBLING LOAF?!" screamed Rage in outrage.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH…I got a splinter!: yelled Gloom.

"OH, GROW UP, YOU EXCUSE FOR A-"

Just then, Fright, the white timid Yoshi, had just appeared before the two arguing emotion Yoshis.

"Hey, Fright," said Gloom. "Where are you off to?"

"Uh…somewhere?" answered Fright timidly.

"...Yeah..uh...somewhere doesn't count as a place...specifically." answered Rage.

"Yeah, it does." protested Fright.

"...Forget it, I've seen better." said Rage.

Suddenly, White Shy Guy appeared, panting and gasping.

" DHGFERKUIJGHUIEFGWHFGEFGWHJGHJKHJ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, wait, it is you." said Fright, startling about a hundred Goonies atop the mountains.

"Uhhhhh…ooooooooooookay?" replied Rage, unsure whether to shout or be silent.

"Guys…bad…new…news," said White Guy.

"What?" asked the three eager Yoshis.

"Bowser…captured…Yoshis…hypnotized…slaves."

* * *

**A/N. Yeah…I said it was a short chapter…sorry guys. Well, I will try to make the next one better…bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah…so I finally am updating until the end of the week. Well, I'll try to finish this story by the end of the week, so…chapter two is up and ready!**

**Disclaimer: Yoshis, Bowser, and Koopalings belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bowser Strikes Again

Everyone was astonished by the horrifying news. Bowser had captured their fellow friends to become his servants under his command!

"He also managed to send the Yoshis to Ice Land!" reported White Guy. "Which was done by his middle child, Iggy Koopa."

"Iggy Koopa?" questioned Gloom.

"Yes, apparently, Bowser has seven children, all referred to as the Koopalings. Ludwig Von Koopa is the eldest and the most powerful, Lemmy Koopa is a clownish but tricky type of guy, Roy Koopa is the strongest, Iggy Koopa is insane but highly intelligent, Wendy O. Koopa is far too greedy, but will deal with you in seconds, Morton Koopa Jr. will just ramble until you scream, and Larry Koopa is the sneakiest of them all," explained White Guy, gasping for breath all the while.

"Oh, no! He probably is at it again, look!" yelled Gloom, pointing up. There, in the sky, were Joy and Calm, trying to free themselves from Bowser's grasp, as they were heading towards Ice Land, the coldest point in the Mario World.

As the group watched, the Clown Copter the three were in began to fly farther, and farther, and farther, until it was out of sight.

"…Come on, guys," said Rage, breaking the silence. "We go a new adventure ahead of us."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is chapter two, up and running. I'm thinking about posting a new story, maybe about the Koopalings being baby-sat by Kamek, so you may want to check it out some time later. See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yoshi, White Shy Guy, Bowser, and the Koopalings belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

Chapter 3: Powers Behold

The four heroes went to an old abandoned laboratory once owned by a mad genius. They stopped over by a machine covered by an old weathered cloth.

"Um…White Guy, why are we here?" asked Gloom.

"To show you something that I had recently discovered," replied White Guy. "Behold!"

White Guy tore off the cloth, revealing a machine…oddly shaped like a heart.

"This is my Mood Ray," said White Guy. "When I zap you, the main core of your personal emotions will become your very own ability that increases in power the more you trigger that emotion. To be a bit simpler, you will have an ability according to your name."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Ten minutes later, all three Yoshis had an ability. Rage was able to set on fire, scorching enemies he goes by. Gloom was able to cry massive pools of water at such an incredibly high rate that he could literally drown his opponents in sorrow. And Fright was able to paralyze his enemies with a high pitched super-sonic scream.

"Okay, guys. We're heading off to Ice Land, so Rage, I think it might be best to stay cool for a while," said White Guy.

"No pun intended," muttered Gloom under his breath.

"ONWARD!" yelled Fright, and jumped out the window for no apparent reason.

"…What kind of person does that?" asked Rage.

"You do that on Saturday nights," said Gloom.

"…Point taken."

"Anyways, ONWARDS!" screamed White Guy, and ran out the door, tripped on a rock, and continued running with his face flat on the ground.

"…Well this will turn out awkward," said Gloom.

"You could say that again," muttered Rage.

"…Well this will turn out awkward," repeated Gloom.

Rage groaned, but headed into the icy cold tundra.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I will keep updating this, and there will be a sudden burst of chapters for, I don't know, till the end? I typed this while I couldn't post chapters/stories due to school work, but on weekends.**

**Disclaimer: Yoshis, Koopalings, Bowser, Frost Piranhas, and White Shy Guy belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Captives and Rescuers

Deep in the icy cold tundra, Bowser entered an ice castle, which was surprisingly warm inside. He walked over to a cage, and tossed the Yoshis in it, later closing it before anyone else could escape.

Bowser: Gwahaha! Once I hypnotize you overgrown lizards and make you part of my army, Mario will have no helping assistants, and _I_ will capture Princess Peach and win for sure.

Kamek and Kammy Koopa: Of course, your Nastyness.

Joy and Calm were shocked from the conversation. They thought for sure that peace returned after their trouble.

Inside their cage, they found three other Yoshis that were captured what appeared to be recently, as they were still unfrozen and warm.

There were Glare, a sky blue Yoshi who gives an icy cold stare to anyone he doesn't seem to want to interact with. There was Silly, a funny orange Yoshi who can make other Yoshis laugh. And there was Crazy, a light green Yoshi who was always out of his mind.

Glare: *sarcastic voice* Well, if it isn't more Yoshis *glares heavily at Bowser*.

Silly: Well, if you wouldn't glare so much, Glare, you wouldn't need to _chill out_.

Crazy: *eyes twitching* BWAHAHAHAHAHHGJYTRFGBNHGJYTRFGBNBHJ!

Joy: …Well _this_ sure is turning out well, isn't it?

Calm: …I don't think this is the time to try to be happy, even by your name…

Glare: Like we should be…

O-O-O-O-O

The three Yoshis and Shy Guy made it to the icy cold tundra, while occasionally stopping to let Rage warm them up with his fiery attitude. (no pun intended).

Rage: OKAY, HOW MUCH LONGER?!

Gloomy: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, IT'S HOT!

Rage: QUIET, YOU-

Fright: So…much…yelling…*faints*

White Shy Guy: …Okay, well, we're here! The Ice Palace!

Frost Piranhas: *sprout from the ground*

Frost Piranha 1: Stop in the name of frost!

Frost Piranha: Fellows of Mario, stop, or face your cold fate.

Rage: …*rages and melts the ice*

Frost Piranhas: HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!*retreats to the ice…while on fire*

Gloom: *returns to normal* Yes, finally! We're here!

White Shy Guy: That's what I just said!

Gloom: Like I care!

White Shy Guy: …Why do I bother…

Fright: *regains consciousness* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! THIN ICE!

White Shy Guy: Hmmm…Gloom, you have to carry Rage and Fright, while I fly. Then, you set your ability so you can run twice…or thrice…as fast.

Rage: How is that so?

White Shy Guy: Well, when people cry, they appear to run twice…or thrice…as fast. So, I guess that's how you set crying and being sad, I guess.

Rage and Fright: *sit on Gloom's back*

White Shy Guy: *flies over to the castle*

Gloom: *cries and runs over the ice*

Rage: Floor it, Gloom!

Fright: He's not a car, Rage.

Rage: I know.

Fright: …

Gloom: *goes over the ice, and sets back to normal*

Rage and Fright: *climbs off Gloom's back*

White Shy Guy: *lands on the safe snow*

Rage: Why couldn't have you carried us?

White Shy Guy: So?! As if I was willing to carry extra weight!

Rage: Then why didn't you lose some?

White Shy Guy: I did, I drop you guys.

Rage: …offensive…

Gloom: We're at the castle! Let's go!

Everyone: *goes into the castle*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! First story of mine to be done! Yes, this is the final chapter to the story, and I am SO glad to finish this. Sorry if you wanted more chapters, but I didn't have enough ideas to prolong it. Any who…here's the final chapter, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Yoshis, Bowser, Koopalings, and Kamek belong to Nintendo. I own none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle of the Tundra

The four heroes entered the castle, and were surprised by how warm it was. For such a cold palace, it was room temperature.

White Shy Guy: It's amazing how this isn't melting due to the heat!

Gloom: It's clearly Kamek's magic.

Rage: …Well that ruined the moment…

Gloom: What moment?

Rage: Being marveled by the design of the castle.

Fright: How does that ruin the moment if it doesn't relate to your topic?

Rage: …Never mind…

While walking around and staring at the ice decorations, the Yoshis and Shy Guy finally found the prison room, where they found many of their friends, as well as others rarely seen: Joy, Calm, Silly, Crazy, Glare, Dizzy, a gray Yoshi who gets dizzy frequently, Purity, a rose-colored Yoshi who is very kind and compassionate, and Sleepy, who was always tired and almost always slept.

Joy and Calm: Thank goodness you found us! We have been waiting desperately for help in forever!

Glare: …It's only been five minutes…

Calm: But, five minutes is like…ten years in Yoshi years!

Glare: …There's a reason why I live in the mountain peaks of Mount Raven.

Silly: And there's a reason why your mother abandoned you, but I guess we all can't get what we want.

Crazy: OH, SNAP, WOMAN! OFFENSIVE!

Silly: Thanks, I…wait…WOMAN?!

Crazy: HECK YEAH, SON!

Glare: …Could you free us already…or at least ***glares at Silly and Crazy*** get them away from me? At least change them…

Silly: While you're at it, why not change your attitude, or perhaps ***hold a mop*** clean up your act! ***rim shot***

Fright: Well, I'm just going to save them already…might as well get that done before Mr. Grumpy-Pants gets grumpier…

Glare: *glaring at Fright* EXCUSE ME, MR. SCAREDY-CAT?!

Fright: ***sonic screams, brakes ice bars***

Crazy: YES, FINALLY! NOW I'M AWAY FROM MR. GRUMPY-PANTS!

Glare: Why does everyone call me that?!

Silly: Check this out. ***quietly*** Grumpy-pants say what.

Glare: What?

Everyone: *laughs humorously*

Glare: -_-' I hate you.

White Shy Guy: Whatever…***quietly* **Mr. Grumpy-Pants…***normal voice*** Anyways, use this Mood Ray and zap yourself to get your core power, yadda-yadda, rage-quits, blah.***hands over Mood Ray***

O-O-O-O-O

Within a while, the Yoshis once captive had their core abilities. Glare glares at enemies to freeze them in their steps, Silly makes his enemies laugh uncontrollably, Crazy runs in an insane way, knocking over enemies in his path at will, Joy flies and creates cyclones, Calm heals her allies to full health, Dizzy spins in a circle in a circle to confuse his enemies, Purity sends a blast of light to blind his enemies, and Sleepy yawns to put his enemies in a spell of slumber.

Glare: Now that we're done, I want out of this dump!

White Shy Guy: Look, I do favors for you guys, but you need to treat me with respect for saving you guys…

Rage: We know, but we have powers, so we can violate that fact by thinking we have more power, which we do.

White Shy Guy: …Touché…

Gloom: So…amazing you knew such a fact….with such a small brain…

Rage: Say WHAT now?!

Fright: Are you crying?

Gloom: ***totally crying***…No…

Fright: Do I _look_ like a loser to _you_?

Silly: ***about to answer***

Fright: ***deadpan face*** Don't answer that.

Silly: ***shuts mouth***

Crazy: LET'S LEAVE! ***jumps out the window***

Gloom:…Hey, Fright. Didn't you do that earlie- ***gets punched out the window*** AAAAAAHHHH!

Fright: Let's leave. ***jumps out the window***

Rage: ….So, we're just going to jump out the window?

Everyone else: ***jumps out the window***

Rage:…***jumps out the window***

Bowser: *walks past the room whistling*

O-O-O-O-O

12 hours later…

Bowser: *walks through the same room* hm-hm-hm-hmph…hey…WAIT A SHELL MOMENT…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** The Yoshis are gone!

Koopalings: *come into the same room*

Ludwig: Vazzer, ve all knew vor ze pazt 12 hourz.

Bowser: **WHY DIDN'T YA TELL MEH?!**

Ludwig: …*slowly wipes spit off his face*…Kamek told us to vait, to zee how much you notized anyzing…apparently, it takez 12 hourz…

Bowser: **DGDWHGUIERWHFGUNERFCUIEHUIEOHFWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**

Ludwig: *puts down umbrella*…yez…ve leave now…

Koopalings: *leaves the room*

Bowser:…I hate Yoshis...

O-O-O-O-O

And so, the Yoshis are safe form Bowser for at least until whoever knows or whatever! With White Shy Guy at their side, the Yoshis made it safely to their Island, although something quite odd happens...

Everyone: YES! WE ARE ALL BACK!

White Shy Guy: So, we all made it across Ice Land unharmed, right guys?

Yoshis: ***look at Glare, who is frozen in a block* **Yup!

Glare: ...I hate you guys so much...


End file.
